


Blooming Cherry Blossoms

by Riyusama



Series: Ever After in the Moors [1]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: CUZ I LOVE UDO THAT MUCH BITCHES bfidsjlbfkja, F/M, I hated the movie so much, I literally only watched for Miyavi/Udo lol, cuz Udo barely even had 2 minutes of screen time, here have this fic that I will fucking write into a series of short shits, so many plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Maybe even just a branch of blooming cherry blossom can mean so much more.





	Blooming Cherry Blossoms

“This is for you.”

Maleficent was handed a simple branch with beautiful pink cherry blossoms by a fey child. She took the plant graciously from the child, smiling in delight. The child giggled and immediately went running off to Udo. Maleficent’s gaze wandered over to him and was just in time to catch a smile from the gentle and silent man.

Maleficent felt everything stop for a moment, looking to Udo as the white-haired man turned around to continue teaching the children.

“Looks like someone’s havin’ a bit of a crush aye?” Diaval pointed out cheekily, a smirk plastered upon the raven’s lips.

Maleficent didn’t like the way he spoke to her about it. A crush? Her? How deeply absurd.

Maleficent waved her fingers to him and in a second, Diaval was back to his raven form.

Now that her annoying raven was temporarily mute of common language, she directed her attention back to the children playing or learning. Yet, the children were obediently sitting on the ground practicing their own magic with branches they wanted to bloom on their hands.

She saw Udo’s calm features, patiently waiting and teaching the children to nurture their powers. He looked so soft and gentle, looking at them with caring eyes, watching them grow. Then, out of the blue or maybe, because he sensed eyes on him—Udo looked her way again.

Maleficent felt her heart skip a beat.

There was a faint sound of Diaval landing on her shoulder and cawing in god knows was a teasing caw. But, Maleficent could careless about it. All she knows is that there was warmth in her chest the moment Udo glanced at her and he smiled that gentle smile of his.

Maybe spending some time with the children to teach them may not be so bad as a past time in the near future.


End file.
